


Starving

by RisingPhoenix761



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food Fight, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingPhoenix761/pseuds/RisingPhoenix761
Summary: Connor and Murphy lovin' on their lady





	Starving

She was flat on her back on her kitchen table, every stitch of clothing she'd had on cast off and discarded on the floor. Her legs were thrown over his shoulders and the grip she had on his hair, Murphy wasn't convinced she wasn't about to rip it out of his scalp. But fucking hell, if she left him bald it was a reasonable price to pay for the taste of her pussy.

He had offered to help make dinner and she had accepted, the two of them working companionably before he caught the impish gleam in her eye and she slipped an ice cube down the back of his shirt. He retaliated by flicking a spoonful of butter at her and before long dinner was all but forgotten as they chased each other around her tiny kitchen, throwing food and laughing at themselves. The smoke from the stove called them back to their purpose and she hurried to the skillet, turning down the burner and trying to salvage the food, tomato sauce splattered on her face and neck. He leaned down to lick it off and soon they were at each other again, a different aim in mind.

Her back arched up off the table and her thighs clenched tight, responding to his tongue dancing across her clit. He chuckled to himself before growling into her folds, making her moan aloud. He loved to tease her when he was down on her, and he knew just how to do it, making her wetter and driving her wilder with everything he did.

He slid one finger inside her, his cock throbbing at how hot and slick she was, and he stroked all the right places while he sucked at her clit; she let out a high-pitched squeak as her body jolted. "Jesus Christ, Murph!"

He moved away from her, knowing how it would get under her skin and grinning at her huff of frustration. "Lord's name, lass," he rebuked. "Should I leave ye hangin ta punish ye for blasphemy?"

"Don't you dare," she warned him, though they both knew it was an empty threat. He lowered his mouth to her pussy again but before he could get another taste there was the sound of a key in the front door lock and footsteps heading toward the kitchen, and Connor appeared.

The lighter-haired twin paused in the doorway, eyes moving from the evidence of the food fight to their woman spread naked on the table to his brother with his head between her legs. "Bad time?" he asked lightly.

"Nah," Murphy replied, "just makin dinner." He grinned wider. "Wanna help finish?"

Connor smiled and shed his coat and Murphy stepped aside. Her eyes were dark, irises eclipsed to black as Connor drew her to him and held her body upright against his. "How close did he get ye?" he breathed against her skin, his lips moving along her jaw and down her neck.

"Close," she answered, and he stood between her legs, his hand reaching down to her wet cunt, deft fingers gliding across sensitive nerves and making her jump and squeal before hitting the sweet spot and she came apart, moaning and crying their names over and over. He laughed softly at the dazed expression in her eyes and asked, "How was that, love?"

She leaned in to try and kiss him but he drew away just out of reach and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean of her sticky sweet arousal and winking at her.

"Fuckin delicious, right?" Murphy asked him.

"Aye," he agreed, hands moving to unbuckle his belt, "an' a good thing, too, coz I'm fuckin  _ _starving__."


End file.
